Is This Madness?
by two-one kf
Summary: Penghuni SMA Kuoh itu bermacam-macam, dari iblis seksi sampai gadis kucing yang sangat moe. Ada juga yang terkenal karena kemesumannya dan kejahilannya yang tingkat dewa itu. Dia adalah...
1. Chapter 1

Is This Madness? (sementara)

By: two-one kf

Disclaimer:

Kedua mahakarya ini bukan punyaku.

Juga cameo dari karya lain yang mungkin nongol.

Kalau aku yang buat Dxd.

Aku pasti sudah ngedesain main charanya

berdasarkan diriku yang sederhana ini.

Warning:

Harem (pair Narurias dan Narukeno tidak akan ada di Fic ane)

Perverted!Naruto

Troll!Naruto

Sinopsis:

Penghuni SMA Kuoh itu bermacam-macam.

Dari iblis seksi sampai gadis kucing yang mo ~ e banget.

Ada juga yang terkenal karena

Kemesumannya dan kejahilannya yang tingkat dewa itu.

Dia adalah...

XxxX

Chapter 1.

Introduction!

He, the one who is known all over the school.

Kacau.

Itu yang ada di pikiran murid kelas 3B di SMA Kuoh. Gimana enggak kacau, saat ini seorang siswa yang paling terkenal seantero sekolah sedang melancarkan aksinya mengerjai salah satu klub di sekolah mereka, yaitu klub sepak bola.

SREK!

Pintu kelas 3B terbuka manampakkan sesosok lelaki yang kelihatannya sangat marah, dia adalah kapten Klub Sepak bola. "Dimana Uzumaki Naruto!" raungnya sambil mencari biang kerok permasalahannya ini.

"Ups, kalian berhasil menemukannku!" kata Naruto yang sedang duduk di jendela kelas. Naruto memakai seragam modifikasinya sendiri tanpa dasi, dia juga memakai jaket berhoodie oranye bercorak api hitam di bagian bawahnya. Naruto juga selalu mengalungkan headphone oranye kesayangannya dengan logo angka 9.

"Disitu kau Uzumaki! Kesinilah ayo kesini, kami tidak akan mengapa-apakanmu kok" baru beberapa langkah kapten itu berjalan...

"Woa! Mana mungkin aku mau! Cara bicaramu itu seolah olah ingin mengambil kesucianku tahu! Eits! Jangan mendekat lagi, bisa bisa aku jatuh nanti... ah" saat Naruto sedang berusaha melindungi kesuciannya, tiba tiba dia terjatuh dari jendela kelasnya yang ada di lantai 3.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DIA JATUH! DIA JATUH!" sang kapten yang tidak menyangka naruto benar benar jatuh itu kaget, lalu dia kalang kabut sendiri. "Gah! Bagaimanapun aku harus cepat menolongnya, bisa bisa aku yang disalahin!" terus si kapten bergegas ke lantai satu untuk mencari mayat naruto

Sementara kapten klub sepak bola panik mencoba untuk secepatnya menolong Naruto atau menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri, seluruh murid yang ada di kelas 3B menatap sosoknya yang pergi menjauh dengan pandangan mengasihani.

Normalnya kalau seseorang melihat ada orang yang jatuh dari lantai 3, mereka akan segera menolongnya. Sayangnya, dalam kasus ini orang yang jatuh adalah Naruto.

...

Sesampainya di lantai satu, si ketua klub hanya menemukan secarik kertas tanpa darah ataupun seonggok tubuh yang berceceran, kemudian dipungutnya kertas itu dan dibacanya keras keras

"**HAHAHAHA! KAU GAGAL MENANGKAPKU WAHAI KAPTEN MAHO! KURASA AKU BERUNTUNG TIDAK TERTANGKAP. MAKSUDKU, SIAPA SIH COWOK NORMAL YANG MAU KESUCIANNYA DIAMBIL OLEHMU?, KECUALI JIKA DIA PACARMU. PACARMU COWOK KAN? NGOMONG NGOMONG SUKA SERAGAM BARUMU DARIKU?**

**-N.U"**

"UZUMAKIIIIIIII!" kapten yang merasa tersiksa itu berteriak putus asa di bawah guyuran hujan yang entah kenapa turun tiba tiba di sekitarnya, padahal radius 1 meter darinya tidak ada hujan sama sekali.

Sementara itu, jeritan memilukannya terdengar sangat jauh, saking jauhnya ada beberapa orang yang merasa senasib karena mereka tahu itu jeritan putus asa akibat cowok pirang yang selalu terbayang di pikiran mereka.

Di kelas 3B, Naruto yang ternyata tidak jatuh itu masih tertawa terbahak bahak sambil memegang perutnya. Salah seorang teman kelasnya menghampirinya dan menanyakan sesuatu yang daritadi mengganggu pikirannya

"Oi, Naruto. Kali ini apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya penasaran, yang lainnya juga diam diam mendengarkan percakapan mereka. "Hmm... aku cuma mengecat seragam mereka jadi pink. Warna yang keren... untuk mereka kura-" Naruto tiba tiba diam, beberapa saat kemudian "Gawat, aku harus pergi. Ja ne~" tanpa berlama lama lagi Naruto langsung keluar jendela dan memanjat ke atap.

Kalau urusan panjat memanjat, Naruto ahlinya. Sejak kecil dia sudah senang memanjat pohon di hutan untuk mengambil buah buahan manis dan saat sudah remaja, hobinya itu berubah fungsi. Seperti sebuah pepatah, sepandai-pandainya tupai memanjat, pasti akan jatuh kalau pohonnya tumbang, mungkin cuma dengan menghancurkan gedung yang sedang dipanjatnya saja yang bisa menjatuhkannya.

Cuma Naruto yang bisa membuat dirinya tertangkap.

'Drap drap drap ckiiiiiiit~, BRAK!' pintu kelas mereka kali ini terbanting lagi untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, ternyata sekarang yang sedang mencari naruto adalah seluruh anggota tim basket yang kelihatan seperti banci taman lawang dengan dandanan mereka yang sangat menor.

Dan yang lebih bodoh lagi adalah, mereka tidak mencoba untuk menghapus dandanan mereka dulu. Sepertinya mereka akan mendapatkan uang saku tambahan malam ini, sangat banyak,benar benar banyak.

Sayangnya mereka harus pindah dari gang tempat mereka biasa mangkal karena sudah digusur.

|Sementara itu...|

Di atap sekolah, kita temukan pahlawan kita naruto sedang 'ngaso'. Lagi asyik asyiknya tiba tiba hp Naruto berbunyi. Dengan sangat berat hati Naruto menjawab panggilan yang entah dari siapa itu.

"Halo ~ Kopi Moodday selalu enak di hati ~"

"...Kau pikir ini kuis berhadiah apa!" balas sebuah teriakan dari ujung percakapan.

"Oh.. cuma kamu toh, dasar! Aku sudah berlatih buat ngejawab kuis, eh ternyata kamu yang nelpon."

"..."

"..."

"...Lupakan, tadi aku mau bicara apa? Ah ya, aku bakal datang kerumahmu beberapa hari lagi."

"Eh ~ kenapa! Rumahku kan kecil, nanti enggak muat kalau ditambah sama kamu!."

"Rumahmu kecil darimananya! Rumah segede mansion gitu kecil!."

"Ahahahahaha"

"Jangan malah ketawa! Argggghhh! Aku bisa stress! Ah biar deh, yang jelas siapkan saja satu kamar buat aku okeh. Kalau enggak ada halangan, paling cepat lima hari sudah sampai."

"Hm..."

"Oke, gitu aja. Sampai ketemu."

"Hm... zzz...zzz"

"BANGUN!"

"Eh apa?! Oh ya, okeh satu kamar akan disiapkan! Apa anda mau pesan kra**y pa**y sekalian?"

"...tut!"

"Dimatikan... ya sudah, lanjut ngaso ~" kata Naruto santai melupakan percakapan diteleponnya yang geje barusan. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Naruto sudah menuju alam mimpi.

|Ditempat lain|

Segerombolan lelaki 18+ (?) mengerubungi pintu gerbang sma kuoh, penampilan mereka rata rata sama yaitu pakaian compang camping kaya habis dihajar massa, rambut mohawk atau semacamnya dan dengan tatto yang aneh seperti 'Doa Ibu', 'Jaga Jarak' dan yang paling parah adalah 'Merokok dapat menyebabkan kanker...' mungkin orang ini gak suka rokok dan antek antekya.

Dari suasana yang grasak grusuk dan murid murid SMA Kuoh yang berdiri ketakutan di balik gerbang, sangat jelas kalau mereka mau mencari masalah. Lalu, munculah Ketua OSIS kesayangan seluruh penghuni SMA dan kawan kawan.

"Maaf, bisa kalian minggir dari sini. Disini bukan tempat untuk kalian" kata Sona Shitori, ketua osis SMA Kuoh yang memilik rambut indah menawan berwarna hitam dan berkacamata, banyak yang bilang kalau dia itu imut, memang sih, author juga sependapat.

"Oi, bos. Disini ada cewek imut, mau diapain bos?"

"Bawa dia juga, serang SMA ini dan ambil semua cewek ceweknya. Kita preman Ceret Botak akan menaklukan tempat ini!"

"UOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Walaupun kota Kuoh bisa dibilang kota yang damai, tapi akhir akhir ini sering ada gerombolan preman yang mulai meluluh lantahkan kota, kata gampangnya sih ngerusuh. Sudah ada beberapa yang ditangkap pihak berwajib aka polisi. Bahkan ada juga korban jiwa dalam beberapa aksi geng geng ini. Dan geng Ceret Botak termasuk salah satu geng yang palig agresif.

"...Kalian lupa ya? Kalau aku masih disini. Kalau kalian memang bermaksud menaklukan sekolah ini. Lewati dulu aku, dan jangan lupa dengan klub bela diri sekolah kami!" teriak salah satu personil osis, Saji. Dia sudah siap untuk bertarung mempertahankan sekolahnya.

Saat sedang panas panasnya situasi di depan gerbang sma, dimana kedua belah pihak sudah siap untuk merebut sekolah dan yang satu mempertahankannya. Tiba tiba saja...

"HEHEHE~" terdengar suara ketawa mesum dari arah gedung baru SMA Kuoh, dari kejauhan sosok seseorang mulai terlihat berjalan. Sebentar saja, sosok cowok itu mulai terlihat jelas. Cowok itu memiliki rambut kuning yang selalu dibiarkan mencuat kemana mana. Di masing masing pipinya ada tiga garis aneh yang seperti kumis binatang.

Yang membuatnya makin terlihat mencolok adalah jaket oranye terangnya. Dia juga memakai headphone yang juga oranye dan memutar musik keras keras sampai bisa didengar oleh kedua pihak.

Mereka yang hendak bertarung barusan menghentikan niat mereka untuk memperhatikan cowok aneh didepan mereka. Dua belas langkah kemudian, dia sudah ada ditengah tengah mereka.

"Hm? Ada apa ini? Ah, preman bau kencur ya? Bisa kalian menghilang dari sini? Kalian mengganggu waktuku membaca sebuah seni" katanya sambil sedikit melirik ketua geng Ceret Botak dari buku yang dia baca.

Dengan gambar cover dua cewek yang saling memeluk satu sama lain... ternyata itu manga yuri. Oh, jangan lupakan stempel 18+ yang bertengger manis dipojokan.

Tidak peduli siapa, yang mendengar orang itu bilang sebuah manga dewasa yuri adalah seni jadi sweatdrop. Dengan background music yang tiba tiba hening menambah suasana, kalau dimanga sih biasanya dikasih efek 'siiiiiiiiiiing ~'.

"HA! Kayak kami mau menyingkir dari orang mesum sepertimu! Siapa juga yang bilang Manga H adalah seni!? Dasar bodoh!" ketua cebot (ceret botak)itu berteriak mengejek ke arah pria itu. Kayaknya si cebot ini mengidap penyakit ingatan pendek, padahal jelas jelas tadi dia bilang mau mengambil semua cewek.

"GAHAHAHAHA!" dan seperti saat bos penjahat ketawa, semua bawahannya juga ikutan ketawa, pokoknya kalo ketua mereka ketawa mereka juga ikutan ketawa, begitu prinsipnya.

"Ups, kalian tahu. Barusan aku pikir kalian ini lalat, ternyata... cuma tahinya doang"

"Ughh! Kau akan menangis bocah! Kau pasti tahu bekas luka dibawah mataku ini!" teriak cebot marah sambil menunjuk codet dibawah matanya. Kalau dilihat lebih dekat lagi... itu cuma coretan spidol permanen.

"MUSTAHIL!"

"Ya! Aku ada-"

"SERI LIMITED EDITION YURI PARTY AKAN DIJUAL PERDANA DI TOKYO! OH! ADA GOLDEN EDITION JUGA! YOSH! AKU MAKIN BERSEMANGAT!"

Karena kehilangan kesabaran, kapten cebot berlari sekencang kencangnya ke cowok itu dengan tangan bersiap untuk memukulnya. "Oh lihat! 1000 yen. Lumayan" kata pria pirang itu senang sambil membungkuk untuk memungut uang yang ditemukannya.

Karena targetnya tiba tiba membungkuk si cebot kehilangan keseimbangan, dengan cepat lelaki pirang itu menjegal cebot hingga mukanya berciuman mesra dengan aspal.

Lalu, dengan Karate Chop dipukulnya tengkuk cebot yang sukses mengirimnya ke lala-land.

"Oi author. Tulis saja langsung namaku, gak usah pakai 'pria itu','cowok itu', 'lelaki pirang' atau apalah."

Terima kasih Naruto, dengan ini aku memutuskan mengubah pairing dari Single ke Harem.

"Yey"

"Sst apa dia gila?" bisik salah satu murid Kuoh setelah mendengar percakapan author dengan Naruto. "Jangan dipikirkan, sejak awal dia memang sudah gila"

"Berani beraninya kau menyerang ketua tanpa provokasi (bagi mereka)! Akan kuhajar kau!" kemudian salah satu anak buah cebot maju menyerang Naruto, dan Naruto masih santai membaca manga kesayangannya. Anak buah cebot 1 lalu melancarkan jurus tendangannya ke arah kepala Naruto.

" 'Fuuka-can bisakah kamu menunduk?', 'Se-seperti ini Yui-senpai?' 'Hhh... ya... seperti itu'. Oh! Apa dia menunduk seperti ini?" dan Naruto menghindari serangannya dengan cara sama dengan buku yang dibacanya dengan keras yaitu dengan menunduk.

Bedanya dia menunduk tanpa adanya unsur 18+.

" 'Se-senpai... ah.. tusukkan!', 'As your wish, my cute kouhai'. Hmm... ditusuk ya? Kayaknya seru, jadi pingin coba nih" sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Naruto menusuk mata anak buah cebot 1.

"GYAAAA! Mataku! Mataku!" akibatnya anak buah cebot 1 jatuh terkapar dan naruto dengan santainya menginjaknya hingga tepar.

"Hm ~ Hm ~ halaman berikutnya~."

"Aghhhh! Semuanya maju!" dengan teriakan perang seluruh anggota geng cebot maju melawan Naruto.

" 'Senpai... lebih cepat!... hah... hah ~'. Wokeh! Kali ini lebih cepat lagi!"

Saat beberapa preman mengerubunginya naruto meniru manganya dengan mempercepat tusukannya. Banyak sekali tusukan yang naruto berikan dengan senang hati pada mereka.

Kali ini ada 7 preman yang jatuh hanya dengan satu jurus bertubi tubi yang mengincar titik lemah tubuh. Dan terus berulang hingga jumlahnya jadi 18 orang.

"Hehehe... Fuuka-chan memang cewek nakal ya?. Ah senangnya kalau kenal orang seperti itu"

"Di–dia mengalahkan mereka begitu saja! Semuanya! Pakai senjata kalian!"

Preman preman cebot lalu mengeluarkan senjata mereka, mulai dari pisau, gunting, pemecah es, golok, intinya semua yang berbahaya (namanya juga senjata). Saat hampir diserang, naruto menutup manganya "Uaaah, seru banget! Volume berikutnya juga akan dijual bareng versi limitednya. Harus segera bilang sensei nih"

"NAAAARUUUUUUUTOOOOOO-SAAAMAAAAAAAAAA!" dari arah gerbang datang sebuah misil biru seukuran manusia yang menerjang kearah Naruto dan langsung memeluknya yang membuat naruto terjatuh.

Misil manusia itu memiliki perawakan seorang yang sangat cantik, feminim, cute, atau apalah pokoknya yang semacam itu.

"NARUTO-SAMA! Kemana saja anda!? Saya cari daritadi tidak ketemu" tanya 'misil' itu dengan raut wajah hampir menangis dengan sedikit ingus hampir keluar sambil tetap memeluk erat Naruto dan entah kenapa itu tetap membuatnya imut.

"Haku! Ah! Jangan kenakan ingusmu ke aku, aku ada urusan tadi! Jangan menangis dong! Nanti aku ajak jalan jalan!" teriak naruto panik saat melihat ada yang hampir mengenai pakaiannya kesanyangannya.

"Oke!" jawab Haku sambil tersenyum ceria, 180 derajat dari beberapa detik lalu yang membuat semuanya sweatdrop 'cepet banget'.

"Ngomong ngomong... apa kalian yang berani menyerang Naruto-sama?" kata Haku bertanya pada gerombolan cebot sambil mengancam.

"Kalau iya kenapa hah!" kata salah satu anggota cebot, anggap saja cebot 18 dengan nada kasar macam kakak senior saat MOS.

"Begitu ya?... normalnya aku tidak suka kekerasan... tapi, kalau ada yang berani menghajar Naruto-sama-ku... aku tidak akan sungkan untuk menghajarnya" tanpa babibu Haku langsung berlari ke arah tiga anggota cebot yang lengah dan dengan sekali serangan sudah meng 'ko' musuhnya. Haku kemudian langsung kembali ke sisi Naruto.

"Ughh serang!" sisa dari geng cebot berlari menuju Naruto dan Haku untuk menghabisinya. Naruto yang merasakan ancaman yang tidak terlalu mengancam hidupnya (?) itu berteriak kaget "EHH! Kalian mau menyerangku!?"

"Sejak tadi mereka sudah menyerangmu bodoh!" teriak salah satu teman sekelasnya penuh emosi melihat kelakuan naruto yang konyol. "Eh? Gitu ya... Tee-hee" kata Naruto berpose sok imut tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun, sepertinya urat malunya sudah putus mengingat seberapa gilanya dia.

"JANGAN TEEHEE TEEHEE KE GUE!"

"TUNGGU!" teriak Naruto ke arah orang orang yang hendak menyerbunya, dan parahnya mereka malah menurutinya.

"Jangan kira aku tidak akan membela diri... bersiaplah... karena aku membawa..." para preman cebot makin tegang melihat Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas pinggangnya, perlahan lahan semuanya bisa melihat sedikit apa yang akan Naruto ambil.

"...Dua bebek karet! Kwek kwek!" teriak Naruto sambil menekan bebeknya yang berbunyi nyaring , kontan saja semuanya facepalm kecuali Sona yang kelihatannya malah jadi pucat pasi. Wajahnya yang pucat itu disadari oleh wakilnya "Kaichou, kenapa anda jadi pucat begitu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku... merasa kasihan pada preman preman itu..." kata Sona lirih yang lantas menarik perhatian seluruh anggota OSIS.

"Maksud kaichou?"

"...Lihat saja sendiri"

"Na-Naruto-sama, bukannya melawan mereka dengan bebek karet anda... terlalu berlebihan? Mereka bisa trauma loh" tanya Haku was was, mengingat efek yang ditimbulkan senjata legendaris Naruto.

"Jangan khawatir, mereka itu dilawan dengan sedotan pun kalah, lagipula trauma atau tidak itu urusan mereka" kata naruto enteng

Karena merasa dipermalukan, para preman cebot langsung menyerang tanpa mengira apa yang akan menimpa mereka setelah melawan naruto yang dipersenjatai dua bebek karet dan Haku yang selalu siap disamping Naruto.

Lagu yang sedang diputar di headphone naruto entah kenapa jadi terdengar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

**Abare tsuzukeru e mono wo LIGHT UP**

**Kurutta shi e no MELODY**

**Tasukete nante saikou no BGM**

**Help me Help me Help me**

**Bloody hell Bloody heaven **

**BLOODY BELL**

"GYAAAAAA!" "HELP! ME!" "TULUUUUUUNG!" "LONTONG! (?)"

***ADEGAN INI TERLALU MENGILUKAN, MENYEDIHKAN, DAN BERBAHAYA UNTUK MORAL BANGSA, OLEH KARENA ITU AUTHOR DIPAKSA UNTUK MEMBERI SENSOR YANG SANGAT EKSTREM***

Karena saking memilukan, bahkan semua yang menyaksikan tidak bisa berhenti memasang wajah 'WTF?!'.

Sebuah mobil sport BMW 340i Grand Coupe berwarna silver berhenti di depan Naruto yang sekarang duduk diatas tumpukan geng cebot. Pintu pengemudi mobil itu terbuka dan turunlah seorang pria berjas.

Pria itu memiliki rambut silver, memakai masker dengan poni panjangnya yang digunakannya untuk menutupi mata kirinya.

"yo, Naruto, Haku"

"Tumben sensei datang empat puluh lima menit lebih awal, biasaya sensei datang dua jam dari yang diminta... jangan-jangan... dimana Kakashi-sensei yang asli? Dasar kau penipu!"

"Apa! Begitu ya! Apa tujuanmu, apa kau ingin menyerang Naruto-sama?! Takkan kubiarkan!" tanya Haku langsung waspada.

"*hah* Ini benar benar aku" kata Kakashi menghela napas, kayaknya sering datang terlambat jadi pedang bermata dua baginya, pernah suatu waktu Kakashi nyaris terbunuh gara gara datang tepat waktu, sepertinya tidak ada yang percaya kalau dia itu memang kakashi yang asli.

"Buktikan!" perintah Naruto dengan cepat dan tajam setajam silet dengan mata yang disipit sipitkan untuk menambah kesan intimidasi.

"Kau suruh aku menjemputmu untuk membicarakan sesuatu tentang Tokyo."

"Sore, sensei" kata Naruto dengan senyum dan nada bicara yang innocent seolah olah tadi dia tidak mencurigainya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Kakashi menghiraukan perubahan tindakan naruto yang sangat drastis barusan, sudah lama Kakashi curiga kalau Naruto itu bipolar.

"Jangan disini. Kita bicarakan dalam perjalanan pulang saja. Oh ya Sona-chan, tolong beritahu wali kelasku kalau aku bakal absen selama beberapa hari, mungkin tiga hari." kata Naruto sambil melemparkan sebuah amplop pada Sona, tanpa menunggu jawaban, Naruto sudah berjalan ke mobil bersama Haku dan Kakashi.

Saat akan masuk ke mobil, ketua cebot sadarkan diri dan hendak menyerang Naruto lagi, namun langsung mengurungkan niatnya begitu dia melihat sosok Kakashi "Mu-mu-mustahil... dia... si Anjing bermata satu, Hatake Kakashi" katanya ketakutan.

"Hm? Kau bilang sesuatu?"

"Jangan pedulikan dia Sensei, ayo cepat kita kerumahku yang sangat sederhana itu."

"Sederhana darimana. Oke oke, ayo cepat masuk."

Lalu Naruto, Haku dan Kakashi masuk ke mobil dan melesat pergi meninggalkan cebot dan penghuni Kuoh, si cebot tambah ketakutan ketika melihat tato di BMW silver Kakashi.

Sebuah kepala anjing dengan satu mata terluka yang ditutupi sebuah penutup mata hitam dengan kanji 'Gin'(perak) yang membuatnya semakin yakin siapa pria barusan.

"Oi kalau kuingat ingat kau bilang mau menaklukan sekolah kami kan. Jadi... rasakanlah KEKALAHAN! Ikat mereka!" teriak Saji begitu dapat kesempatan empuk "UWOOOOOOOOH!"

Sementara itu geng cebot Cuma bisa menatap takut pada massa yang akan menyerbunya.

|Didalam mobil Kakashi|

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sederhana seperti yang selalu dibilang bilang sama Naruto, terjadi sebuah percakapan aneh dari ketiga penumpangnya. Naruto duduk disamping Kakashi yang menyetir dan Haku duduk dikursi belakang.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Naruto?" tanya Kakashi sambil memperhatikan jalanan didepan.

"Sebuah berita besar sensei. Sensei pasti tidak akan percaya." Kata Naruto percaya diri.

"Benarkah? Coba buktikan." Balas Kakashi menantang, penasaran ingin tahu apa yang akan membuatnya keget.

"...Sensei..."

"...Ya?"

"...seri Yuri Party Limited Edition dengan ekstra Lemon akan terbit perdana di Tokyo!"

"APPUA!" teriak Kakashi lebay sambil menggoncang goncang pundak Naruto, dan yang diguncang menampakkan wajah teler, "awawawawa ~".

"KAKASHI KENDALIKAN SETIRNYA!" pekik Haku dari belakang histeris karena kedua tangan Kakashi sibuk menggoyang Naruto, otomatis nggak ada yang megang setir.

"EH APA! Oh shit!"

"Fuuh~ selamat, kukira kita akan mati tadi." Haku menghela nafas lega.

"Ahahaha maaf maaf, barusan aku benar benar terkejut mendengar berita menghebohkan itu. Tapi, apa itu benar Naruto."

"Iya dong, kan aku sudah bilang. Lagian, aku juga sudah memastikan dari mangaka-nya sendiri. Nih, baca saja E-mail darinya." Jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan smartphone kesayangannya yang bertemakan Yuri.

"Nanti saja, aku lagi nyetir nih. Betewe, tolong nyalakan radionya, Naruto."

"Okeh."

**Who let the dog out! Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof-Woof!**

...

"Naruto..."

"Ya sensei?"

"Bisa tolong ganti saluran lain?"

"kenapa Sensei?"

"...Entah kenapa, lagu ini bikin aku emosi."

"...Okeh."

**Baby baby ba—**

"CEPAT GANTI YANG LAIN!"

"AHHHH! AKAN KUGANTI! AKAN KUGANTI!"

Sementara itu Haku yang duduk dibelakang, cuma bisa pasrah menerima nasibnya berada didalam mobil bersama dua maniak mesum didiepannya yang sama sama gila, untungnya Kakashi masih bisa diterima,kalau Naruto lebih parah.

*Beberapa Menit kemudian*

Setelah bergelut dengan radio yang membahayakan nyawa mereka, pasalnya tiap kali lagu yang tidak pantas—untuk Naruto dan Kakashi—mengalun, Kakashi selalu hilang konsentrasi dan beberapa kali nyaris menabrak. Kenapa dia bisa dapat SIM, author tidak tahu.

Akhirnya lagu yang diputar adalah...

**Nyotai ni soberu**

**Futatsu ni itadaki**

**Kibō no mine wa**

**Usukurenaiiro**

**Oppai ~ (Oppai ~)**

**Daisuki ~ (Daisuki ~)**

**Paiotsu ~ (Paiotsu ~)**

**Kaidē! (Kaidē!)**

**A ~ a Oppai**

**Oppai A ~ a**

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Ini... sebuah lagu yang sangat indah.. aku sampai terharu jadinya.." Naruto menangis terharu.

"Aku juga setuju padamu Naruto.. ini adalah sebuah mahakarya!.." kata Kakashi mengiyakan, kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu. "Ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Kakashi melihat Naruto yang dengan pedenya mengelap ingusnya kedasi yang dipakai Kakashi.

"Gah! Kakashi! Setirnya! Setirnya!" Haku kembali histeris saat Kakashi melepas pegangannya dan berusaha menarik dasinya dari jeratan ingus Naruto.

...

...

"Kakashi-sensei, kau menyadarinya kan?" tanya Naruto dengan serius. Setelah Kakashi berhasil menyelamatkan dasinya dari cairan nista itu, keadaan menjadi sunyi (yang sebenarnya sangat tidak normal jika Naruto ada disitu).

"...Maksudmu mereka?" Kakashi melirik anak didiknya itu dari ujung mata kanannya. Dari pandangannya Naruto terlihat sedang berkonsentrasi. "Ya." Jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk.

"Naruto-sama, apa yang akan kita lakukan?."

"Sensei, setelah pertigaan didepan, kita belok kiri putar balik menuju taman. Lalu masuk kejalur kecil kearah hutan, disana ada lapangan kosong. Cukup luas untuk bertarung."

"Baiklah."

"Haku, kau jaga belakang. Cari posisi dan tandai mereka."

"Siap!"

|dilapangan yang dimaksud|

Kakashi memakirkan mobil mewahnya tepat ditengah tengah lapangan. Mereka bertiga keluar mobil dengan siaga.

"Wah wah wah, coba lihat sepertinya Onii-chan ingin bermain dengan kita ya?"

Mereka bertiga melihat keasal suara itu berasal dan menemukan seorang gadis dengan tinggi yang... bagaimana mengatakannya ya?

"Coba pakai kurang tinggi thor." Kata Kakashi mengusulkan.

"Jangan! Itu akan menyakiti perasaannya, kita ini gentlemen tahu!. Kita pakai istilah 'masih dalam pertumbuhan' saja, gimana?." Naruto memprotes usulan Kakashi dengan usulannya sendiri.

"Hmm... Naruto ada benarnya juga. Oke aku setuju." Balas Kakashi mengangguk angguk.

Hmm, kedengarannya bagus. Oke kita pakai itu saja, jadi...

Mereka bertiga melihat keasal suara itu berasal dan menemukan seorang gadis dengan tinggi yang 'masih dalam pertumbuhan' sedang melayang dengan sayap hitamnya. Rambut gadis itu berwarna kuning seperti Naruto. Dia memakai gaun lolita-gothic yang sangat pas untuknya.

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Mittelt. Salam kenal Onii-chan ~." Kata gadis yang bernama Mittelt itu dengan nada ceria sambil mengangkat sedikit roknya. Dan dengan segera Naruto maju kedepan dan ikut ikutan membungkuk.

"...Sensei." panggil Naruto pada sensei-nya yang sama sama mesum.

"Ya?"

"...Warnanya hitam..." katanya lagi sambil memberikan satu jempol padanya.

"..." Kakashi tidak menjawabnya dan hanya membalas jempol Naruto dengan jempolnya sendiri ditambah eye-smile khasnya.

'Aku bangga jadi gurumu Naruto!' pikir Kakashi dengan air mata berlinangan.

'Aku juga bangga jadi muridmu Kakashi-sensei!' balas Naruto dalam batinnya.

'Naruto!'

'Kakashi-sensei!'

'Naruto!'

'Kakashi-sensei!'

"Sejak kapan kalian berdua bisa telepati!"

"Hah ~... apa cuma aku yang normal disini?" tanya Haku pada dirinya sendiri sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Maaf Haku, tapi kamu sendiri nggak normal.

"TIDAAAAAKKKK ~" teriakan putus asa Haku itu tidak digubris sama sekali oleh semuanya.

"Iyaaan ~ Onii-chan ECCHI!" kata Mittelt tinggi sambil menggenggam roknya yang mengembang itu, dari caranya bicara barusan sih, dia tidak kelihatan keberatan sama sekali.

...

...

ZRUSSSHHHHH!

Kakashi dan Naruto terjatuh gara gara nosebleed berlebihan yang akan membuat seorang koki bajak laut bangga.

"Jadi, boleh aku tahu apa alasan kalian membuntuti kami?" tanya Haku setelah meratapi nasibnya tidak mempedulikan tuannya yang terkapar masih dengan mimisan yang mulai mengalir lagi karena mendapat full-view dari bawah yang mengirimnya ke pervert-land.

"Hmph! Kalian tidak seru, kalau begitu... kalian keluarlah." Perintah gadis mungil itu dan dalam sekejap mereka bertiga sudah terkepung dari segala sisi. Haku langsung menyiagakan prana-nya untuk membela diri sementara kedua orang itu terkapar.

"Ng? Kok disini panas ya?" tanya Naruto setelah bangun dari pingsannya yang membahagiakan (?), Naruto lalu melihat kesekelilingnya mendapati puluhan Malaikat Jatuh mengepungnya. "Pantas jadi panas gini, geh gerah banget nih!."

Naruto membuka jaketnya kemudian dia membuka seragam sekolahnya, lalu mulai membuka kaos yang dirangkapnya dan melemparnya kedalam mobil yang pintunya belum tertutup.

Kemudian Naruto mengambil botol air mineral yang entah darimana dan menyiramkannya kekepalanya.

Naruto yang cuma pakai celana dengan air yang mengalir dari rambut basahnya itu jadi tontonan menarik buat para cewek Malaikat Jatuh.

Mittelt blushing sendiri saat memperhatikan setetes air yang mengalir melewati dada bidang dan perut six pack Naruto yang menurutnya sekseh itu.

Dan jangan lupakan tato naga yang melingkari lengannya dan berakhir didadanya.

'..glek..'

'Hehehe aku memang mempesona...' batin Naruto senang mengetahui efek yang terjadi pada para cewek disekitarnya, terutama Mittelt yang sedari tadi menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Dasar... Naruto-sama. Sepertinya Kakashi sudah mulai sadar." Kata Haku membangunkan tuannya dari lamunan narsisnya.

"Eh? Oi, Sensei ~ bangun."

"Ng? Kita ada dimana Naruto?"

"Sepertinya kita dikepung oleh Malaikat Jatuh."

"..."

"..."

"KENAPA ENGGAK BANGUNIN AKU DARI TADI?!"

"MANA KUTAHU! AKU JUGA BARU SADAR!"

Sementara mereka berdua sedang bertengkar sendiri, Mittelt tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera membuat sebuah Light spear pink ditangannya dan menodongnya kearah pasangan guru dan murid yang sedang asik sendiri.

Lalu Mettelt melemparnya melewati Haku yang diam saja dan membiarkan light spear itu melesat kearah Kakashi dan Naruto.

SWOOOOSH

Break!

Light spear itu hancur saat menyentuh sebuah lapisan aneh yang menyelibungi mereka berdua yang tentu saja membuat para mantan Malaikat itu kaget. Kemudian mereka berdua menatap tajam kearah Mittelt.

"Nak, jangan menggangguku saat sedang menasehati muridku!."

"Oi, Onii-chan sedang sibuk tahu!."

Mittelt merasakan sensasi aneh saat Kakashi dan Naruto memberinya deathglare karena mengganggu waktu berharga mereka. Sensasi itu membuat Mittelt kehilangan konsentrasi dan jatuh terduduk ditanah.

Entah kenapa saat Mittelt melihat mata Naruto yang sedang memberinya pandangan predator, Mittelt malah merasa bergairah.

'Eh? Apa aku... 'M'?' pikir Mittelt dengan rona merah menghiasi pipi manisnya. Kemudian Mittelt sadar kalau rekan rekannya sekarang sudah pingsan karena tidak kuat menahan sensasi barusan.

Lalu Naruto berjalan menghampirinya sambil ketawa geje masih dengan bertelanjang dada.

"Hehehe ~"

"Eh? Mmm... apa... yang Onii-chan... lakukan?"

"Naruto! Tangkap ini!" teriak Kakashi sambil melemparkan sesuatu pada muridnya, Naruto lalu menangkapnya dan melihat kalau yang dilempar Sensei mesumnya adalah sebuah...

Karung.

"..."

"GOOD THINKING KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Mittelt langsung merasa tidak enak karena sekarang tinggal dia sendirian, dan ditambah Naruto yang memegang karung dan seutas tali dengan wajah mesum.

"A... ahahaha—KYAH!" pekik Mittelt kaget saat Naruto muncul dibelakangnya dan langsung mengarungi tubuh lolinya itu. Naruto dengan sigap membopong Mittelt dipundaknya dan berlari menuju mobil Kakashi.

"Ayo cepat Sensei! Haku!"

"SIAP!"

"Oke! Ayo cepat masuk!"

Brrmmm ~

Dan dengan insiden sore ini yang diakhiri dengan penculikan seorang loli dari fraksi Malaikat Jatuh. Naruto dkk pergi begitu saja...

...Melewatkan salah satu junior mesumnya yang sekarang sedang berkencan dengan seorang cewek polos jejadian.

|Tebece|

Yeah ~. Fic kedua ane! Yah, walaupun War Hunter belum kelar sih karena ane kena WB, jadinya bikin Fic ini. Niatnya sih buat nge-refresh pikiran biar ngejreng, terus bisa ngelanjutin lagi ntuh Fic. Jadi author susah juga ya ~.

Stay ~ Tune ~.


	2. Chapter 2

Is This Madness? (sementara)

By: two-one kf

Disclaimer:

Kedua mahakarya ini bukan punyaku. Juga cameo dari karya lain yang mungkin nongol.

Kalau aku yang buat Dxd, aku pasti sudah ngedesain main charanya berdasarkan diriku yang sederhana ini.

Warning:

Harem (pair Narurias dan Narukeno tidak akan ada di Fic ane)

Perverted!Naruto

Troll!Naruto

Typo!

Bahasa gaul!

Ecchi!

Sinopsis:

Penghuni SMA Kuoh itu bermacam-macam, dari iblis seksi sampai gadis kucing yang mo ~ e banget.

Ada juga yang terkenal karena kemesumannya dan kejahilannya yang tingkat dewa itu.

Dia adalah...

XxxX

Chapter 2.

Tutorial!

How to interrogate a girl for dummy.

By Naruto Uzumaki.

Ingat rumah sederhana yang selalu disebut sebut Naruto?.

Iya ~ rumah itu ~.

Sebenarnya rumah ini yang dimaksud.

Sebuah rumah berplat UZUMAKI berdiri gagah disebuah jalanan kota Kuoh. Rumah itu sangat mencolok dari rumah tetangga yang juga tinggal di jalan itu.

Dengan pagar besi yang menjulang tinggi, rumah itu bercat putih. Rumah itu punya sebuah taman kecil didepan, beberapa bunga yang cukup hijau dan enak untuk dipandang.

Rumah itu punya tiga kamar, masing masing dengan kasur king size. Satu kamar mandi dengan bathtub dan shower. Dapur dengan kitchen set yang bisa bikin chef ternama iri.

Benar benar sederhana kan?

Oh ya, aku belum menjelaskan tentang dua tingkat lainnya kan? Dan jangan lupakan satu ruang bawah tanah yang cukup muat buat satu kolam renang ukuran olimpiade.

Ya Naruto itu munafik.

Di ruang bawah tanah yang dimaksud, seorang gadis sedang terikat disebuah kursi dengan tali yang melilit tubuhnya secara amat sangat sensual. Nama gadis itu adalah Mittelt.

Ruangan itu benar benar gelap...

Saking gelapnya author sendiri tidak tahu tali itu membelit bagian mana, silahkan dibayangkan sendiri. Darimana author tahu kalau talinya membelit amat sangat sensual kalau tidak bisa melihat?

Itu imajinasi mesumnya.

Mittelt mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakannya pada penerangan yang sangat gelap ini.

Untungnya dia bukan gadis sembarangan, dia itu Malaikat Jatuh. Jadi, kegelapan macam gini bukan masalah besar baginya. Walaupun begitu, Mittelt masih tetap kesulitan melihat jelas.

Dari apa yang bisa dilihatnya, ruangan tempat dia berada berbentuk persegi luas dengan beberapa poster tertempel rapi didinding.

Lalu, sayup sayup terdengar suara beberapa orang berbicara...

...

"Naruto-sama, sepertinya kita belum membayar tagihan PLN lagi."

"Sial, pantas rasanya aku lupa sesuatu tadi malam. Ternyata ini toh." Kata Naruto santai.

"Hah ~, Naruto-sama. Bukannya ini gara gara anda memborong merchandise Yuri Party minggu lalu. Makanya anda tidak punya uang untuk bayar tagihan." Haku menasehati Naruto yang sekarang kamarnya sudah dipenuhi barang barang bertemakan Yuri Party.

Dari figurin, poster, kasur, sampai empat set dakimakura.

"Haku benar Naruto. Kau harus lebih menghemat uang yang diberikan pamanmu."

"Lu ~ cu. Perasaan Sensei juga borong barang sampai ngutang ketetangga sebelah."

"Sst ~ jangan sebarin aib!"

"Kalian berdua sama saja." Haku deadpanned.

"Ahahaha, Don't worry Haku! Kan ada PLTK." Balas Naruto memberi satu jempol padanya.

...

"Ng? Haku, kok diam saja."

"...Sepertinya author mau anda menjelaskan apa itu PLTK ke reader yang mungkin pada nggak tahu."

"Ah ~ ya ya" Naruto manggut manggut.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki yang tampan ini akan menjelaskan apa yang dimaksud dengan PLTK pada kalian semua."

"Jadi, PLTK adalah Pembangkit Listrik Tenaga Kakashi, mengerti anak anak?" dengan pakaian jas rapi berdasi yang entah Naruto ambil darimana, dia memakainya dan menunjuk kesebelah kanannya.

"...Naruto aku disini, di sebelah kirimu."

"Oh maaf Sensei, disini gelap aku tidak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas." Kata Naruto sambil membenarkan posisi kacamata yang dipakainya dengan kelingkingnya.

CLING!

"Gelap tidak ada hubungannya sama pendengaran!"

"Eh masa sih? Lha terus gimana caranya gelombang suara nemuin jalannya ketelinga kita kalo nggak bisa ngeliat?"

" ...Sebenarnya siapa yang pintar disini sih? Lagian kenapa harus aku yang dijadiin pembangkit listrik?" Cuma karena sihirnya berelemen petir, dia yang harus menyalakan rumah saat belum bayar listrik.

"Ahahaha ~. Habis mau gimana lagi Sensei? Sensei juga ngabisin budget kita dengan beli Icha Icha satu kardus."

"Kau sendiri beli barang barang Yuri Party dua kardus Naruto." Protes Kakashi sewot.

"...Sensei" kata Naruto dengan nada tajam.

"...Ya?" tanya Kakashi bingung. "Ada apa?"

"...Menjadi pembangkit listrik adalah salah satu bentuk pengorbanan Sensei dalam menjalani Erodo (jalan mesum)."

"A – Apa maksudmu Naruto?!"

"Hatake Kakashi... Sebenarnya kamu telah menjalani Erodo dengan baik selama ini... namun, seorang Ero yang baik harus selalu berkorban demi Erotism yang sangat suci." Naruto mengkhotbahi Kakashi layaknya Keima Katsuragi saat sedang pidato tentang Reformasi Gadis 2D.

Dan jangan lupakan efek cahaya yang entah kenapa bisa menyinari Naruto, padahal mereka ada diruang bawah tanah.

Kakashi berkaca kaca setelah mendengar dakwah murid tercintanya yang ternyata adalah seorang master dalam Erodo.

"Hiks... hiks... kamu benar Naruto, aku... aku akan lebih baik lagi menjalani cobaan ini... maafkanlah diriku ini!"

"Tenanglah Sensei, dirimu telah diampuni."

"Naruto!"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Naruto!"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"..."

...

Mittelt merasa aneh sendiri ngederin percakapan geje bin ajaib itu. "Mm... aku ada dimana?" tanyanya takut takut.

Setelah mendapat cahaya ero, akhirnya Kakashi mau menjadi PLTK dan menyinari ruang bawah tanah bagai sang surya menyinari dunia ~. Lalu ketiga orang itu menengok kearah Mittelt.

"Ohayou ~. Gimana kabarmu Mittelt-chan?" tanya Naruto ceria memberinya senyum lima jarinya.

"Tentu saja baik, Onii-chan. Aku sudah terikat dengan tali membelit dadaku yang entah sudah berapa jam. Jadi pastinya aku baik baik saja kan?"

Mittelt benar benar ingin ngomong kayak gitu, sayangnya mengingat kondisinya tak berdaya terikat disebuah kursi di ruang bawah tanah dan dengan dua orang yang kelewat mesum di depannya.

Benar benar keadaan yang sangat baik.

Buat Naruto dan Kakashi tentunya.

Jadi, Mittelt memilih untuk diam saja. "Oh benar juga? Apa kamu tahu kenapa Onii-chan mencu –membawamu kemari." Tanya Naruto pada gadis terikat itu dengan wajah yang dipoloskan.

Ingat, dipoloskan.

Makanya, Mittelt langsung tahu kalau mata Naruto sedari tadi memperhatikan dadanya. Mittelt secara reflek mau menutupi asetnya itu, untungnya bagi Naruto, tangan Mittelt terikat erat pada kursi yang menjadi pahlawannya kali ini.

Akhirnya, Mittelt memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Mmm... Tidak Onii-chanhahh." Katanya sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepala, dan ditambah sedikit desahan saat berkata 'Onii-chan' karena talinya menggesek bagian sensitif tubunya.

Tapi, sepertinya Naruto tidak memperhatikan bagian mendesahnya.

"KYA ~ Kalian dengar itu? Dia memanggilku Onii-chan!" teriak Naruto sambil menari nari geje. Kayaknya selain suka hal hal berbau Yuri, Naruto juga mengalami siscon stadium akut.

Apalagi yang jadi obyek sisconnya adalah Mittelt yang berblushing ria dan terikat dikursi.

"..." Haku, Kakashi dan Mittelt diam saja memperhatikan Naruto yang menari bahagia.

Khusus untuk Mittelt, diwajahnya terlukiskan ekspresi 'WTF!' dengan jelas.

"Emm... apa dia memang seperti itu?" tanya Mittelt pada Haku dan Kakashi.

"Hah ~, Naruto-sama memang begitu. Sejak dia pergi merantau jauh dari adiknya tercinta, dia jadi begini."

"Dia punya adik?"

"Bukan, sebenarnya mereka sepupu, tapi sepupunya itu menganggap Naruto-sama sebagai kakaknya sendiri dan lebih suka memanggil Naruto-sama dengan panggilan Onii-chan." Kata Haku menjelaskan.

"Jangan dipikirkan soal itu." Kata Kakashi acuh, dia sudah kenal baik murid mesumnya yang satu ini. "Karena masih lama, ada yang mau popcorn?" Kakashi menawarkan popcorn pada Haku dan gadis yang diculiknya.

"Tapi, tanganku terikat." Mittelt melacarkan jurus 'Puppy Eyes' supaya Kakashi melepaskan ikatannya.

"...Benar juga, okeh. Biar kupotong dulu." Kata Kakashi.

Padahal tugasnya memastikan Mittelt tidak meloloskan ikatannya, tapi apa boleh buat itulah kekuatan 'Puppy Eyes no Jutsu'.

Kakashi lalu memotong tali yang mengikat tangan Mittelt dan menawarinya lagi popcorn. Sebenarnya Mittelt mau lebih, tapi yah, apa boleh buat, sudah untung tangannya tidak terikat.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama sama."

"Kakashi, terakhir kali Naruto-sama begini. Berapa lama sampai dia waras?" tanya Haku setelah melihat Naruto menari selama lebih dari lima menit.

"...Sebentar." Kakashi memberikan kamera video yang digunakannya untuk merekam tarian 'Onii-chan is Happy!' Naruto ke Haku dan mulai menghitung jarinya sendiri.

"1... 2..."

"..." Haku menunggu dengan sabar sambil memasang tampang datar.

"Sekitar... tiga puluh tujuh menit, lima puluh satu detik. Ya, pas segitu." Kata Kakashi mantap. Haku memandangnya dengan tidak yakin.

"Err... Bukannya lebih lama lagi ya?" tanya Haku sambil menyerahkan kamera video ke Kakashi untuk lanjut merekam tarian sakral Naruto.

"Tidak tidak. Durasi terakhir kira kira tepat segitu. Ya, aku beneran yakin."

"Tunggu! Jadi maksud kalian, dia sering melakukan tarian geje begitu?" Mittelt nyeletuk setelah sebuah fakta mengagetkan mampir kekepalanya.

"Setiap tahun malah. Tepatnya saat adiknya mengiriminya surat dan saat ulang tahunnya. Surat terakhir sekitar dua bulan lalu, waktu itu dia menari sampai berapa lama?" tanya Haku sambil mengingat ingat waktu Naruto menari geje pada saat itu.

"Kalau tidak salah, sekitar satu jam." Jawab Kakashi, sekarang dia sibuk merekam muridnya untuk menghibur dirinya yang bosan.

Hidup bersama Naruto pasti membuatmu stres, makanya orang sekaliber Kakashi pun butuh hiburan kalau ingin tetap waras.

"..."

"Apa? Jangan memandangku seperti itu, nanti kamu juga akan terbiasa."

"Apa maksudmu dengan terbiasa?"

"Nanti juga tahu sendiri."

*Beberapa puluh menit kemudian...*

Naruto masih menari dengan tidak elitnya, sangat geje bahkan untuk ukuran Naruto sekalipun. Sebenarnya ini adalah sebuah event yang sangat spesial... untuk Naruto.

Tapi tidak dengan anggota peerage-nya.

Itu salah satu saat dimana Naruto sedang tidak dalam mode jahil bin mesumnya. Saat dimana Naruto sedang polos polosnya, sedang imut imutnya, sedang baik baiknya, sedang jaim jaimnya, dan saat paling mengerikannya.

Aku serius.

Pernah dulu, saat Kakashi iseng mengirimkan video tarian Naruto ke sebuah audisi tari di Tokyo. Dan sebuah tragedi mengerikan terjadi.

|Flashback|

Burung burung berkicau dengan merdu yang membuat orang orang terlena mendengarnya. Tapi awal yang indah ini akan menjadi pembuka dalam kisah mengerikan ini.

Seorang pengantar barang mengetuk pintu sebuah stasiun televisi. Diwajahnya terpasang ekspresi gembira, dia memang selalu menjalani pekerjaannya ini dengan riang.

Tok tok!

"Permisi ~" sahutnya pada seseorang didalam supaya dibukakan pintu untuknya.

Kriet ~

Pintunya terbuka menampikan seseorang dengan seragam staff stasiun tersebut, orang itu pun bertanya.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?."

"Oh ini, ada kiriman untuk stasiun anda. Tujuannya untuk program audisi tari yang pihak anda adakan." Kata pengantar surat itu masih dengan senyuman menempel setia diwajahnya.

"Kalau begitu silahkan masuk." Balas staf gedung mempersilakan masuk.

"Permisi."

Lalu mereka berdua memasuki gedung tersebut.

Didalam ruangan ber-ac dingin (iyalah!) terdapat empat orang yang sedang berbicang.

Satu perempuan dengan dandanan norak bin menor.

Satu wanita dengan pakaian rapi dan elegan.

Satu lelaki berkacamata.

Dan satu pria gundul yang menyilaukan mata.

Mereka berempat adalah juri yang akan menilai kiriman video dari para kompetisioner.

Staff perusahaan dan pengantar barang menghampiri keempat juri profesional itu, "Permisi, ini ada kiriman lagi dengan media Compact Disc. Dikirim oleh Hatake Kakashi dari kota Kuoh."

"Cepat mainkan, aku sibuk nih." Kata pria gundul ketus.

"Sabar dong ini juga mau diputar cd-nya." Kata si perempuan menor.

"HAH! Loe mau puter puterin cd-elu? Gile lu ***!" si empat mata berteriak kaget.

"Bukan CD yang itu!"

Sebelum si pengantar barang sempat bertanya, si staff studio menyikutnya dan berkata, "Mereka selalu begitu, tolong anggap anda tidak pernah melihatnya. Demi kesehatan anda."

"Err... Baiklah"

Setelah argumen yang tidak bermutu itu selesai, keempat juri itu akhirnya memainkan videonya dan mengajak dua orang tadi untuk menonton juga.

"Srrttt... srrtt..."

*keesokan harinya*

|Dirumah Naruto.|

Naruto lagi sibuk sendiri dikamarnya untuk membalas surat kiriman adiknya tercinta, sedangkan Haku dan Kakashi sedang mantengin tv mencari acara yang agak bermutu.

"Jamanku dulu waktu masih kecil, tv isinya nggak sinetron geje melulu. Kok sekarang malah jadi gini sih?" kata Kakashi cemberut, soalnya di tv daritadi sinetron saja yang ditayangin.

"Kau masih beruntung Kakashi, gimana coba? Nasib anak anak yang lahir digenerasi ini? Pasti menyedihkan sekali." Celetuk Haku membaca pikiran author.

Tut... tut... tut...

Kakashi dengan bosan memencet tombol next diremote, tiba tiba saja Haku menyuruhnya untuk mundur satu channel.

"Tunggu, coba kembali satu channel Kakashi."

"Ng? Kenapa?"

"Lakukan saja deh."

"Okeh okeh."

Tut!

Seorang wanita cantik pembawa berita sedang membacakan sebuah berita, jadi Haku dan Kakashi memutuskan untuk jadi pendengar yang baik.

"Enam orang tewas di salah satu gedung stasiun tv swasta. Empat dari enam orang tersebut adalah artis terkenal dan dua orang lainnya adalah seorang pengantar barang dan staf stasiun itu sendiri."

"Alasan kematian korban masih belum jelas. Untuk saat ini pihak berwajib masih menyelidiki TKP untuk mencari penyebab kematian."

"Sebuah fakta baru disampaikan oleh pihak berwajib bahwa sebuah televisi masih menyala saat jenazah keenam korban ditemukan. Dari dalam pemutar kaset yang tersambung pada alat elektonik itu terdapat sebuah kaset. Tidak diketahui apakah kaset itu berhubungan dengan kasus kali ini atau tidak."

"Kakashi..."

"Ya..."

"Bukannya kemarin kau ngirim kaset rekaman tarian Naruto ke stasiun tv swasta kan?"

"Ya..."

"Dengan empat orang artis terkenal sebagai jurinya?"

"Ya..."

"Dan kau mengirimnya menggunakan jasa pengantaran barang?"

"Ya... kenapa?"

"Tidak... tidak apa, cuma tanya saja"

|Flashback End|

"Oi, ini sudah lebih dari satu jam tahu." Kata Haku dengan raut wajah bosan.

"Hmm... kau benar." Balas Kakashi melirik sedikit dari Icha Icha-nya ke Naruto yang sekarang joget dipojokan sambil melet sedikit.

"Nggg! Sampai kapan aku harus terikat disini?" Mittelt menggeliat dikursinya yang membuat pakaiannya jadi berantakan. Tentu saja, itu juga mengakibatkan kulit mulusnya makin terlihat.

"...Sampai Naruto selesai." Kata Kakashi sambil curi curi pandang kearah Mittelt, matanya tidak berkedip melihat kecantikan Mittelt.

Maaf, biar kukoreksi.

"...Sampai Naruto selesai." Kata Kakashi sambil curi curi pandang kearah Mittelt, matanya tidak berkedip melihat pemandangan indah dihadapannya.

"Kalau gitu kapan kira kira dia selesai!?" Tanya Mittelt emosi. Badannya terasa sakit semua, terutama bagian yang paling erat ikatannya. Pasti kalian bisa menebaknya, iya kan?

Benar, bagian dada.

"Ya, Kakashi. Bosan juga kalau harus nonton Naruto-sama nari terus terusan." Haku mengeluhkan kebiasaan tuannya yang merepotkan itu.

"Aku juga sih. Sebentar biar kuhitung dulu masih berapa lama lagi."

Kakashi sudah berubah kostum menjadi seorang peneliti. Tiba tiba saja seting ruangan berubah jadi sebuah laboratorium masih dengan Naruto yang berjoget ria didepan model kerangka manusia.

Author tidak tahu apa model kerangka itu dikutuk atau tidak, soalnya kerangka itu sweatdrop melihat Naruto menari dengan sangat provokatif didepan matanya padahal dia tidak punya mata.

Yohohoho ~ Skull joke!

Ba dum tss!

"Hm... Hm... oh! Hm... oke-oke..."

Kakashi bergumam gak jelas sendiri sambil menulis dibuku catatannya, matanya bergerak cepat mengkalkulasikan rumus rumus yang dia tulis.

"...jika lama waktu tidak bertemu dibagi dengan seberapa besar pemicunya maka x sama dengan... tidak bukan begitu, harusnya seperti... ah! Ketemu!" teriak Kakashi senang membuat Haku yang sudah mulai molor bangun dan terjatuh dari kursi.

BUK!

"Aduh!" teriak Haku kaget saat pipinya bertemu dengan lantai.

"Uhh... jadi gimana? Beneran sudah ketemu nih?." Kata Haku masih setengah sadar sambil mengelus elus pipinya yang merah.

"Ya." Jawab Kakashi mantap seperti ustad Rivaille yang sedang memberi khotbah pada santri Al – Sekoting.

By the way ~ itu masuk disclaimer.

"Lalu kapan aku bisa bebas?" tanya Mittelt tidak sabar. Sekarang dia makin berkeringat karena hawa yang panas dan tali heroik (bagi Naruto dan Kakashi) itu.

"Itu masalahnya, menurut perhitunganku dia akan sadar kurang lebih..."

"Lama amat! Cepar beritahu dong!" kata Haku tidak sudi menunggu lagi.

"...dua belas jam lagi."

Siiiiiing ~

Suasana jadi benar benar sunyi, bahkan saking sunyinya suara dua ekor kecoak yang sedang asyik sendiri pun bisa terdengar cukup jelas.

Ikeh ~ Ikeh ~ Kimochiiii yo ~

Dasar kecoak hentong!

"HAH! SERIUS LU!" teriak Haku kaget.

"Serius lah, perhitunganku belum pernah salah."

"Jadi maksudmu aku harus terikat disini selama dua belas jam?" tanya Mittelt putus asa.

"Tenang, masih ada satu cara lagi."

"Apa itu?" tanya Haku dan Mittelt berbarengan.

"...dengan memberinya sebuah perintah baru dengan kekuatan yang sama."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Begini. Jadi, Naruto seperti ini karena sudah dua bulan tidak bertemu adiknya tercinta dan Mittelt memanggilnya Onii-chan dengan penuh 'kasih sayang'."

"Itu memberi suatu perintah pada otaknya agar melakukan sebuah rentetan gerakan untuk menyalurkan rangsang yang diterimanya. Semakin besar rangsang yang diterima, semakin panjang rentetannya."

"Dan karena tadi Mittelt mendesah saat mengucapkan kata 'Onii-chan'. Aku kira itu sebuah rangsangan yang cukup besar."

"Jadi, jika kita beri dia sebuah perintah dengan tingkat yang sama. Mungkin, kita bisa menghentikan tarian sakral ini untuk selamanya." Kakashi mengakhiri penjelasan ilmiahnya yang tidak begitu ilmiah pada kedua pendengarnya.

"...Itu... bagaimana caranya?"

"Mittelt bisa melakukannya."

"Eh? Aku?"

"Ya, karena efek yang ditimbulkan oleh suara desahan 'Onii-chan' Mittelt membuatnya seperti ini. Jadi, kau harus membuatnya berhenti dengan cara yang sama."

"...Baiklah, akan kucoba."

"Mou ~ Onii-chanhahh ~ jangan menari terus dong ~ Mittelt mau main sama Onii-chan ahh shhh ~"

Seketika itu juga, Naruto membeku. Gerakannya terhenti saat dia kayang sambil monyong, matanya menutup sebelah, dan hidung melebar.

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"AKHIRNYA ~" teriak Haku dan Mittelt berbahagia.

"Hm... reaksi yang mengagetkan. Jadi, jika dia dihentikan sebelum rentetan itu berakhir ini yang akan terjadi, dia akan melupakan apa yang terjadi saat dia menari... harus segera ditulis!" Kakashi malah sibuk nulis dibuku catatan penelitiannya.

'Apa ini bisa dikirim ke konferensi peneliti internasional?' pikir Kakashi.

"Err... ini ada apa sih?" Naruto benar benar bingung melihat sahabat baiknya sujud syukur dilantai. Jadi, dia bertanya pada Kakashi.

"Tidak ada apa apa Naruto. Tadi, kau mau bilang apa ke Mittelt?" kata Kakashi yang sudah kembali ke pakaian awalnya.

"Oh ya!" Naruto menepukkan kepalan tangannya ke tangan kirinya. Lalu dia melihat Mittelt dan berkata serius padanya.

"Jadi, alasanku mencu –membawamu kesini adalah untuk di introgarasi."

"Interogasi." Haku menginterupsi dengan tangan kanan lurus mengacung keatas.

"Itu maksudku. Jadi, Sensei tolong bantuannya."

"Okeh, sip sudah selesai." Kakashi memutuskan aliran listriknya dan memfokuskannya pada lampu diatas Mittelt.

Lampunya bersinar dengan terangnya membuat Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas seperti apa kondisi Mittelt.

Dengan pakaian basah karena keringat yang acak acakan, dan bulir bulir keringat yang berseluncur ria dikulit porselennya.

Naruto dengan sigap melakukan tindakan heroik.

KLIK!

"KYAH!"

Dengan smartphone yuri kesayangannya, Naruto sudah mengabadikan momen momen berharga itu dengan kamera berkualitasnya lalu menyimpan smartphone-nya di saku celana.

Author jadi kepingin fotonya.

Naruto, nanti tolong kirim fotonya ke E-mail ku oke?

"Maaf, sayangnya kita beda dimensi thor."

TIIIIDAAAAAKKKKK ~

Kakashi yang merasa sebagai guru yang baik itu menghiraukan jeritan kesedihan author dan menawarkan tisu pada anak didiknya untuk mengelap hidungnya yang berdarah.

"Terima kasih Sensei."

"Sama sama. Nanti kirimi aku fotonya oke?"

"Siap Sensei."

Jadi, pasangan guru dan murid itu mengelap nosebleed mereka dengan penuh hikmat.

...

"Okeh, jadi jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Jangan coba coba berbohong! Aku bisa merasakan orang saat mereka berbohong!" Mittelt cuma mengangguk saat dia dibentak Naruto.

"Pertanyaan pertama! Apa warna celana dalammu hari ini!"

"Eh? Eh?"

"JAWAB!"

"Hi –Hitam!" Mittelt berteriak dengan wajah merah padam seperti warna lampu yang sering dibuat nongkrong anak anak klub basket SMA Kuoh.

ZRUSSSSHHH!

"Si –sialan kau Naruto! Buat apa kau tanya lagi! Kan kau sudah tahu!" kata Kakashi, dia masih sibuk menahan banjir Nosebleed dengan tangannya. Yang sebenarnya tidak berhasil dengan baik.

"Ta –tapi Sensei! Aku sendiri mau mendengarnya langsung dari mulutnya! Itu akan membuat kita menjadi pria sejati!" bela Naruto dengan alasan yang sangat jenius.

"Hiks! Naruto!" kata Kakashi terharu mendengar alasan mulia dibalik tindakan muridnya.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Naruto!"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

...

Setelah Naruto dan Kakashi menghentikan banjir nosebleed mereka, Naruto kembali menginterogasi Mittelt.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu berada di Kuoh?!" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit membentak.

"..." Mittelt tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan memilih diam seribu bahasa.

"Tak mau jawab ya? Okeh, Haku bawa kesini laptopku."

"Hai Naruto-sama!"

Haku segera pergi kekamar Naruto dilantai teratas untuk menjalankan misinya.

Lalu Haku kembali lagi dengan laptop yang dimaksud.

"Mission Complete!" katanya sambil memberi hormat ke Naruto seperti prajurit menghormati komandannya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Ingatkan aku untuk menaikkan pangkatmu." Kata Naruto dengan pakaian komandan militer lengkap.

"Siap, Pak! Terima kasih, Pak!" Balas Haku dengan seragam prajurit.

...

Lalu Kakashi mengambil sebuah meja dan menaruhnya didepan Mittelt yang mulai kelihatan panik.

Naruto lalu menyalakan laptopnya dan dengan sabar menunggu sampai dekstopnya muncul.

Mittelt mengamati Naruto dengan mata penuh ketakutan memikirkan apa yang akan Naruto lakukan padanya.

Sementara dia menunggu laptopnya menyala, Naruto mengikat lagi tangan Mittelt dengan keras yang membuat Mittelt kembali blushing.

'Kenapa aku merasa aneh...'

Setelah laptop Naruto menyala menampilkan dua cewek telanjang MC dari Yuri Party yang saling berciuman, dia mencari sebuah file dihardisknya.

Setelah beberapa kali klik, Naruto akhirnya menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Naruto lalu menyambungkan Headphone-nya ke laptop itu dan memasangnya ditelinga Mittelt. Kemudian dia mengklik video incarannya, dan mulai ketawa iblis.

"Khukhukhu... dengarkanlah siksaan ini..." kata Naruto yang akan membuat pria ular yang lebih mirip kecoak ketimbang binatang melata itu bangga.

Sayup sayup Mittelt mendengar dari headphone Naruto sebuah suara yang sangat mengerikan.

" –tiga ratus tujuh puluh juta tahun lalu, saat para hewan..."

"TIDAK! JANGAN SEJARAH ~"

*setengah jam kemudian*

"Hah... hah..." nafas Mittelt menderu deru, mendengar sebuah pelajaran sejarah secara VVIP membuat kepalanya sakit. Apalagi dia tidak bisa mendengar apapun selain suara terkutuk itu.

"Gimana? Sudah mau bicara?" tanya Naruto mengejek Mittelt yang ngos ngosan.

"Uhh... aku... tidak akan menjawabnya..." kata Mittelt sambil berusaha mengambil nafas dan menenangkan dirinya.

"Begitu ya... dasar, baiklah kalau begitu, kita lanjut kesiksaan berikutnya. Hehehe ~"

Mittelt langsung merasa tidak enak saat mendengar ketawa geje dari mulut Naruto.

Perlahan namun pasti, Naruto berjalan menghampirinya dengan kedua tangan didepan dada membuat gerakan meremas.

Naruto sudah berdiri didepan Mittelt yang memejamkan matanya tidak berani melihat apa yang akan Naruto lakukan pada tubuh lolinya.

Mittelt merasakan tangan Naruto menyentuh bajunya dan...

Sret!

Naruto menyingkapkannya dan memperlihatkan perut mulus tanpa cacat Mittelt. Kemudian Naruto menempelkan telapak tangannya keperut Mittelt.

Cowok pirang itu lalu menarik telunjuknya membuat sebuah garis abstrak melewati perut Mittelt dengan sangat sensual yang dengan sukses membuat nafas Mittelt kembali menderu saat Naruto memainkan perutnya.

"Mittelt-chan... apa kamu mau lebih?..." bisik Naruto pelan ditelinga Mittelt.

"...hah ...hah..." Mittelt diam saja membiarkan Naruto melakukan apa yang disukainya diperutnya.

Nafas hangat Naruto yang dia bisikkan ketelinganya membuat pikirannya kacau.

'apa... dia... akan melakukan itu?...' pikir Mittelt ketakutan.

Kemudian tangan Naruto mulai bergerak keatas. Mittelt membelalakkan matanya saat melihat tangan Naruto yang sekarang mulai mendekati areanya yang satu itu.

"He –hentikan! Kumohon hentikan!"

"Oh? Tapi tubuhmu berkata lain ~ Mittelt-chan ~. Biarkan Onii-chan bermain denganmu..." Naruto kembali berbisik ditelinganya membuat pertahanan Mittelt runtuh.

"...Hiks... Hiks..." Mittelt mulai terisak ketika Naruto sudah beberapa inchi lagi menyentuh 'itu'nya, Mittelt hanya pasrah menerima nasibnya.

Lalu...

...

...

"KYAHAHAHA! Hentikan! Geli! Aku tidak tahan!" Mittelt tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat Naruto mengelitik perutnya dengan penuh nafsu lengkap dengan seringaian kejam menghiasi wajah mesumnya.

"Gahahaha! Bicara atau ketawa!" teriak Naruto ala preman pasar bercodet spidol permanen.

"KYAHAHAHA! TI –TIDAK AKAN!"

*lima menit kemudian*

Mittelt tertunduk lemas ditempat duduknya, setelah dia dikelitiki Naruto selama lima menit dia jadi tidak punya tenaga untuk bergerak lagi.

"Cih! Sepertinya yang ini juga gagal. Apa lagi yang perlu dicoba ya? Ada yang punya ide?" tanya Naruto pada kedua rekannya yang menonton, khusus untuk Kakashi dia juga merekamnya.

Kakashi menghampiri Naruto dan membisikinya sesuatu.

"bisik... bisik..."

Naruto manggut manggut tanda mengerti dan memberi sensei mesumnya sebuah high-five.

Jadi, Naruto mengambil sebuah benda dari dalam saku bajunya yang terlalu besar untuk muat didalamnya.

"Setrika perapi pakaian ~" kata Naruto dengan pedenya berteriak kayak Dora*emon keselek baut.

"Setrika ini memiliki kemampuan ajaib untuk merapikan pakaian yang kusut!" Naruto memberi penjelasan singkat tentang alat ajaibnya seperti robot musan –kucing dari masa depan itu.

...

Naruto kemudian memberikan kabel setrika itu ke Kakashi dan seketika itu juga saat Kakashi mengalirkan sihirnya, setrikanya langsung menyala panas.

"PLTK memang hebat!" sahut Naruto senang dengan gaya bak artis mengiklankan produk di tv.

"..."

Jadi, Naruto langsung menggunakan setrika itu. Tanpa bicara lagi, Naruto dengan tega dan tanpa belas kasihan mengangkat setrika itu tinggi tinggi dan menghujamkannya kebawah.

CESSS!

"KYAH! He –hentikan! Aku tidak –aku tidak suka keju!"

Lah kok keju?

Karena author sedang meleng sebentar jadi tidak melihat adegan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, maka dengan keputusan author yang telah disahkan oleh author sendiri, akan diadakan pengulangan adegan...

|replay|

Naruto dengan tega dan tanpa belas kasihan mengangkat setrika itu tinggi tinggi dan menghujamkannya kebawah.

CESS!

Setrika itu menemukan mangsanya.

Sebuah roti isi keju yang dilapisi oleh kertas HVS putih terkena kekejaman Naruto. Setrika panas itu menekan tubuh rapuhnya tanpa ampun.

Lalu, Naruto mengangkat setrika itu dan meminta Kakashi untuk mematikan aliran listriknya. Dengan wajah watados seolah tadi dia tidak menyiksa roti tak berdosa itu, Naruto membuka HVS yang masih agak panas.

Kondisi roti itu sungguh memprihatinkan, tubuh putihnya kini telah berwarna coklat kehitaman, dan ada cairan kuning merembes dari tubuhnya yang terkena luka bakar itu.

Dengan gembira Naruto mengambil roti itu, "Hmm... ini sudah cukup bagus. Sekarang buka mulutmu!" katanya riang pada Mittelt.

Mittelt menutup mulutnya serapat mungkin dan meronta ronta biar roti itu tidak memasuki mulutnya.

"Aku bilang buka!" perintah Naruto, tapi Mittelt tetap kekeuh tidak mau membukanya.

"OKE KALAU ITU MAUMU!" akhirnya Naruto melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diduga Mittelt, dia mencium gadis Malaikat Jatuh itu secara tiba tiba dan langsung menjilat bibir Mittelt.

Mittelt yang tidak menyangka Naruto bakal menciumnya dengan cara dewasa itu jadi merah padam dan secara tidak sadar dia juga ikut membuka mulutnya.

Naruto memasuki mulut mittelt dengan lidahnya dan menjilat lidah Mittelt sekali, lalu dengan segera Naruto menarik lidahnya untuk membuat celah.

Dan kesempatan itu tidak Naruto sia – siakan, dia menggunakannya untuk memaksa Mittelt makan roti isi keju itu.

"KYAH! He –hentikan! Aku tidak –tidak suka keju!"

|replay end|

Setelah memaksa Mittelt untuk memakan roti itu, Naruto terdiam. Sebuah fakta muncul dipikirannya.

'Bibirnya... benar benar lembut' kata Naruto dalam batinnya sambil terus memandangi bibir merah muda Mittelt.

Sementara gadis blushing yang ditatapnya mencoba untuk tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan Naruto.

'Aku... itu First Kiss-ku...'

"Ehem! Jadi, bagaimana? Masih mau tutup mulut?" kata Naruto tiba tiba sambil berdehem.

"Ya..." jawab Mittelt lirih.

"Fine! Akan kupakai cara terampuh dalam menginterogasi seorang gadis." Dari dalam kantong ajaib versinya sendiri Naruto mengambil sebuah pisau dengan bilah yang sangat tajam.

Naruto mendekatkan pisau itu kedepan mata biru Mittelt. Kontan saja, tubuh Mittelt bergetar saat melihat pisau itu mendekati bola matanya.

"Heh. Tak perlu basa basi lagi! RASAKAN INI!" tersenyum iblis, Naruto memakai sebuah google dan menghujamkan pisaunya.

CRASH!

"KYAH!" Mittelt menjerit.

Apa yang dilakukan Naruto benar benar pedih untuk dilihat langsung, bahkan Haku dan Kakashi memalingkan pandangannya. Tidak sanggup melihatnya.

"Berhenti! Aku akan bicara!" Mittelt tidak kuat lagi menghadapi tantangan kali ini dan memohon Naruto untuk berhenti.

"Janji?"

"JANJI!"

"O ~ ke! Haku! Bawa ini ke dapur, buat nanti malam."

"Hai! Naruto-sama!" Haku segera membawa benda yang diberikan Naruto padanya ke dapur.

Kok ke dapur sih?

Ternyata apa yang dipotong Naruto bukanlah Mittelt atau siapapun, yang dipotongnya adalah...

Bawang.

Pantas Haku dan Kakashi memalingkan pandangan mereka.

Perih cuy!

Naruto lalu memotong tali yang mengikat tubuh Mittelt dan membiarkannya mengusap usap matanya yang perih.

"Uhh... perih banget..."

"Kamunya sih, aku suruh bicara nggak mau." Kata Naruto santai.

Mittelt memberinya deathglare sambil merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan, sementara yang diberi cuma menatapnya dan...

"KYAA! Mittelt-chan! Marah pun tetap imut!" Naruto memeluknya dan memutar – mutarnya dengan riang. Sebenarnya itu cuma modus, Naruto pingin ngerasain dada Mittelt menempel di dadanya.

"TURUNKAN AKU!"

*setelah keadaan menjadi 'cukup' damai*

Ketiga penculik itu berdiri didepan Mittelt, salah satu penculik yang memiliki rambut kuning cerah sedang merintih kesakitan.

"Sakit ~ Mittelt-chan, kenapa kamu menamparku ~" tanya Naruto sambil mengelus pipinya yang sekarang dihiasi bekas tamparan yang merah benderang.

"Biarin, dasar Hentai!"

"Aku tidak Hentai! Aku ini cowok remaja yang sehat tahu!" bantah Naruto.

"Sekali Hentai tetap Hentai!"

"Aku ini bukan Hentai! Lagian apa salahnya dengan Hentai!? Hentai adalah sebuah seni yang sangat indah, apalagi salah satu cabang dari Hentai, yaitu Yuri!"

"Tetap saja kamu Hentai!"

"Sudah kubilang nggak! Aku ini cowok sehat yang menyukai Yuri! Kamu harus coba keindahan Yuri!"

"Ha! Kamu sendiri bilang kalau kamu suka Yuri! Dasar mesum!"

"Sudah sudah ~ jangan berteng –" Kakashi hendak melerai mereka tapi...

"DIAM KAU!" teriak Mittelt dan Naruto bersamaan.

Nyali Kakashi seketika itu langsung menciut seperti murid sekolahan yang harus masuk kantor BK.

"Naruto-sama, kita harus segera menginterogasinya untuk mendapat jawaban yang kita cari, kalau tidak..." kata Haku memperingatkan.

"Kalau tidak?"

"...Akan kubakar koleksi Yuri Party anda."

GLEGER!

Petir tiba tiba saja menyambar dikejauhan membuat suasana makin menegangkan.

Naruto membeku mendengar ancaman Haku yang sangat berbahaya baginya, bahkan Kakashi juga ikut ikutan shock.

Soalnya Kakashi juga sering pinjam Yuri Party punya Naruto, jadi kalau sampai mahakarya itu dibakar...

Berkuranglah satu seni yang sangat indah.

"Ta –tapi"

"Aku serius Naruto-sama."

"..."

"Oke! Mittelt! Apa yang membuatmu berada dikota Kuoh!" tanya Naruto langsung bersemangat, padahal tadi sempat nyaris nangis karena ancaman Haku.

"...Aku diajak oleh Raynare-sama." Mittelt membuka mulutnya, soalnya dia sudah terlanjur janji tadi.

"Raynare?"

"Dia atasanku. Jadi, aku diajaknya kesini untuk mencari sebuah sacred gear."

"Sacred Gear? Siapa targetnya dan kenapa itu dipilih?" tanya Kakashi penasaran, jiwa penelitinya sedang bergejolak karena tadi mencari tahu cara menghilangkan kebiasaan Naruto.

"Seorang suster gereja bernama Asia Argento yang memiliki sacred gear Twilight Healing. Dia bilang, jika misi ini berhasil, kami semua akan dinaik pangkatkan."

'Twilight Healing? Pantas' pikir ketiga penculik itu sebab Twilight Healing mempunyai efek yang sangat berharga, memilikinya dalam sebuah fraksi akan sangat membantu fraksi tersebut.

Author sendiri lebih memilih Twilight Healing dan pemiliknya ketimbang Twilight dan sequel - sequelnya.

"Dinaik pangkatkan?"

Mittelt mengangguk.

"Begitu ya? Sayangnya itu tidak akan terjadi." Kata Naruto datar.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Mittelt bingung.

"Aku kenal dengan pimpinanmu, dan aku dimintai tolong olehnya untuk menyelidiki kegiatan aneh bawahannya. Ini buktinya." Naruto memperlihatkan surat yang ditulis sendiri oleh si pimpinan Gregori yang pernah mengidap Chuunibyou, Azazel.

"Kegiatan... aneh?"

"Ya, sepertinya orang bernama Raynare itu bertindak sendiri dan Azazel tidak menyukainya. Kemungkinannya kalian akan dieksekusi sendiri olehnya, gagal atau berhasil."

Mittelt benar benar shock, bagaimanapun juga ide dirinya akan dieksekusi oleh Malaikat Jatuh terkuat membuatnya takut.

"La –lalu... apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Mudah, kamu punya dua pilihan. Pertama pergi dari sini dan jadi buronan, atau pilihan kedua, tetap disini dan bergabung bersama kami dan mendapat perlindungan dari seluruh peerage-ku. Bagaimana?"

"..." Mittelt terdiam dan menatap ketiga orang dihadapannya.

Dari apa yang bisa dia rasakan, ketiga orang itu benar benar kuat dan pastinya mampu melindunginya.

Sayangnya untuk Mittelt, dua orang dari mereka adalah seorang mesum profesional.

...

"Aku..."

|tebece|

Gimana kelanjutannya?

Apa yang akan dipilih Mittelt?

Siapa pemenang kuis berhadiah tempe?

Dan kenapa Goku tidak muncul?

Baca dichapter berikutnya!

Eng Ing Eng ~

Stay ~ Tune ~.

Betewe selamat hari kemerdekaan Indonesia ke 69.

Merdeka!


End file.
